<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voltron Age Regression One-Shots by UrSpaceDad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578706">Voltron Age Regression One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad'>UrSpaceDad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrSpaceDad/pseuds/UrSpaceDad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just oneshots for age regression</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klance - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voltron Age Regression One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A Serene Little"</p><p>Keith awoke with a whimper. He had a bad dream and was between head spaces. He had been tired after his workout on the training deck, so he laid down, not expecting to wake up from his nap feeling smaller than when he went to sleep. He slipped out of bed and put on a pair of pullups. He still put on his usual clothes, fumbling with his belt. His door opened, leaving him face-to-face with D-Lance. Keith yelped. "D-Daddy!"</p><p>"Keithy? Are you okay, baby?"</p><p>"No. Head fuzzy."</p><p>"It's okay, sweetheart. Come here." Lance scooped up the little and carried him to his room. Keith nuzzled his Daddy's shoulder and whimpered softly. Lance rubbed his back, while he picked out some simpler clothes. Lance laid Keith down and swiftly switched out his clothes, picking him up soon after. "There you go, sweetheart."</p><p>"Daddy." Keith buried his face into Lance's shoulder.</p><p>"What is it, baby?"</p><p>"Bad dream."</p><p>Lance cuddled his little close. "It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you."</p><p>"Don't leave."</p><p>"Never, sweety."</p><p>Keith nuzzled Lance's shoulder and purred. Lance smiled and rubbed his back soothingly. Keith purring was a sign that his little was calming down, and Lance was all for that</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>